Be Careful What You Wish For
by GypsiRiddle
Summary: Lily’s been having a BAD day and all she wants to do is disappear. A little word of warning, don’t make a wish in the Room Of Requirements. LilyJames Rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I know I've got some other things going on at the mo but I'm having major writers block, this came to me last night and I thought I'd write it down before I forgot it. PLEASE review, If you don't like it be consrtuctive with your critisism, I don't mind that. NO FLAMES, I'm really quite sensative. Ok so on with the show

DISCLAIMER: Blah Blah Blah I own nothing Yadda Yadda (you get the Idea)

Summary: Lily's been having a BAD day and all she wants to do is disappear. A little word of warning, don't make a wish in the Room Of Requirements.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark and all you could hear were the muffled sobs of one Lily Evans. She was sat in a corner of the room, wiping her eyes as she thought about what had just happened.

**FLASHBACK**

"It's not you it's me" He had said "I think we just need some time apart for a while, I mean two years is a long time to be with one person. I just need to spread my wings a little."

"So that's it is it? There's someone else?" She was surprisingly calm considering Theo, her boyfriend of two years was dumping her.

"Well, yes." was all he could say

"Can I ask who?" her voice was cracking

"Liza." his head was hung low and Lily could barely hear him but the name cut through her like a knife.

"Liza?! You mean the Gryffindor Whore? So because I won't give it up you're going else where is that it?!" Lily no longer felt upset or hurt, NOW she was angry

"Leave Theo, go now or I won't be held responsible for my actions" Her voice was low and every word she spoke dripped with venom, her hand firmly gripped around her wand.

"I'm Sorry, Lily I really am, I never wanted to hurt you and..."

"Get out NOW!" she screamed the last word and he flew out of the door leaving a very angry and confused Lily alone in her dorm.

Lily descended the stairs to the common room to be greeted by a very unwelcome sight. Theo and Liza down each others throats for everyone to see.  
She felt someone grab her arm and lead her out of the portrait hole. She walked on autopilot and it wasn't until they were in the seventh floor that she realised who had taken her out of that uncomfortable situation.

"Thank you, Potter" She mumbled

"Call me James, we've known each other for nearly seven years I think that's long enough to be on a first name basis." He chuckled, looking at her with his warm hazel eyes.

"I didn't think you'd like seeing that image, I know I didn't."

"Yeah, bit of a shock. Not to be rude but I just want to be alone right now."

"That's why I brought you here. The Room of Requirement. It's where I come when I want to be left alone for a while." He smiled

"Just walk past the wall three times thinking of what you want and a door will appear."

"thanks, James."

"No problem, Lily. Now, I've got some things to do so I'd better get going. Let me know when you're up to talking. I'm here for you, as a friend" He added quickly thinking she might think he meant more.  
"Ok, and thank you again. I seem to be saying that a lot." she laughed but James noted it wasn't her usually laugh, more forced '_stands to reason I suppose_' he thought

As James walked away from her, Lily was walking up and down the corridor '_I want somewhere to be alone, where no one can disturb me'_ she thought three times and a door appeared just as James said it would.

END FLASHBACK

Now here she was, alone in a dark room. She liked it dark, she couldn't see what a mess she looked and she didn't have to compose herself, she was completely alone. No one around her to make a fuss, no one to tell her just what that arrogant pig and evil bitch were doing now. The more she thought about everyone at Hogwarts the more she was glad she was hidden.  
"I just want to be left alone for a while, I don't want people asking me how I am or if there's anything they can get for me." she spoke into the empty room wanting to vent her anger at something, anything.

"I just want to disappear for a few days so no one can bother me." as she said this she felt a cold wind blow around her, there was a blinding blue light and then the room was still.

"What was that? Lights" she said and the room lit up.  
She got up off the floor and looked around

"I can't see anything different. Oh well I suppose I'd better get back to the dorm. Emma will be worried about me, although I swear if she starts to patronise me I'm gonna shove her wand right up her..." Lily stopped dead. In front of her was a mirror, she thought it was a window but it was in fact a mirror. She could see the room clearly, the floor, the ceiling, the chairs and tables but the thing she couldn't see scared her.  
'Where am _I_? I know I'm stood here in this room but I can't see me' she thought. 'The light, the wind, was that a spell? I didn't cast it. I wouldn't know how.' Her mind buzzed as she tried to explain what had happened to herself. 'James' she thought 'I need to find James, he'll know what's happened. He uses this room all the time.' And with that last thought she ran out of the room looking for the one person she never thought she would need. James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter two. I know no one has reviewed yet (although I notice people have added it to their favourites) but I could do with some feed back. I'm not too sure about this chapter, so please review if you have something constructive to say no flames as I burn easily!

So, on with the fic, I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 2!

James was stood in the middle of a crowded common room, students all around him were chanting and Sirius was taking bets on the outcome of the duel in front of them.  
"You're dead Wilkins!" James spat as a skinny looking boy dangled upside down before him.

"You had no right to hurt Lily that way! And, come on, Liza Snayling? She's the Hogwarts bike for crying out loud. Even Pete's had her!" He said as he looked from Theo to Liza who was now being held back by Sirius.  
James mumbled something and Theo dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"Now get out both of you, you make me sick." James threw them both a look of utmost contempt as they scrambled towards the door.

Lily managed to squeeze past the portrait of the fat lady just as Theo and his stupid bimbo came out of the door. The common room was buzzing and Lily could hear little snippets of conversations around her

"I can't believe Potter just did that"

"It was so sweet though"

"All for her"

"And she wasn't even here to see it"

'_What did Potter, I mean James, just do?'_ she thought as she wandered around the room looking for him.  
When she found him he was surrounded by a gaggle of giggling girls all fawning over him and his best mate Sirius.  
"So mate, you know Evans is gonna kill you when she finds out what you did" Sirius said as he had his arm draped around a girl who Lily knew to only be in fourth year.  
"Her name's Lily and I don't care, that prick shouldn't have messed her about, did you see the look on her face when she walked in on them two snogging? It was bloody heart breaking" replied James who was desperately trying to get these kids away from him.  
James suddenly realised that someone was stood behind him, and that they were wearing Lily's perfume. '_Oh shit'_ he thought '_Now I'm gonna get it'_

"Psst, James" It was Lily's voice, he was sure of that but he couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Lily? Where are you?" He asked, Sirius looked a bit confused as he looked at his friend

"I'm right next to you but there's a problem. I seem to find myself kind of, sort of, temporarily a little bit..." Lily was rambling and she knew it but she couldn't stop herself.  
"I'm invisible" she whispered in his ear.  
James knew it had to be her, only Lily could send shivers down his spine like that.  
"You're joking?! What happened?" he asked

"can we go somewhere less crowded, please."

"Follow me, we'll go to the boys dorm" and with that he turned on his heel and bolted up the stairs.

"Lily?" James said once he'd sat down on his bed

"Yeah, I'm here, well kind of" she replied

"What happened?" Lily recounted what had happened in the Room Of Requirement and James listened, Lily thought he was a very good listener even if he couldn't see who he was listening to.  
"And then I thought, as you use the room so much, you might know what's happened." As she finished James was staring into space, thinking he was looking at her, pondering.  
"Ok. So you made a wish out loud in the Room. Then there was a wind and you looked in the mirror and you were gone? Is that right?" he asked still taking it all in.  
"That's about the long and short of it, yeah." she replied

"So, does anyone else know about this?" He said, still looking into nothingness.  
"Oh Merlin no, it's bad enough that I had to tell one person, I can't tell anyone else, it's so bloody embarrassing!" She cried

"So you haven't told Emma or Alice?" He wondered why she'd told him and no one else

"Of course not! I only told you because I thought you might know what went on!" she was starting to lose her rag.

"Ok so answer me this, why didn't you go to Dumbledore?"

"I... I... Look do you know what happened or not?!" she realised he was right, why _didn't_ she go to Dumbledore, he'd certainly know what to do.  
"I think that maybe the Room was a bit too enthusiastic, it's there to be what you need it to be, simple as that but if you want something while you're in there it does that too. You wanted to disappear and here you are, or not." James could here Lily pacing up and down over by the window so he looked in that direction

"Look, I don't mean to sound rude but can you hold something so I know where you are to look at, it's weird not being able to see you."

"Yeah sure, sorry it's weird not being able to be seen. There is that better?" She asked as she picked up a green rag.  
James burst into fits of laughter, he could hardly breath

"I'm sorry" he said still catching his breath "but those are Sirius' boxers!" pointing at the 'rag' in Lily's hand.  
Lily threw them down with a loud "ugh" and picked up a book '_there, always safe with books'_ she thought.  
"Haha very funny now can we figure out what to do about this mess that I'm in?!" she said and, although he couldn't see her, James could tell she was blushing.  
"Right, well how long did you want to disappear for?"

"I just said a few days, but that could mean anything, I could come back tomorrow or not for weeks. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Ok, so we'll have to think of a reason you're not here. How are your parents?"

"Fine, but I don't see..."

"No they're not, your mum is very sick and you had to go and visit her at very short notice which is why you never told Alice or Emma, you can owl them in the morning." he said while pacing up and down.  
"Ok. Thank you James." Just as she said that the door flung open and in walked The Marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and (for some reason unknown to anyone at Hogwarts) Peter Pettigrew. Lily threw down the book she was holding and stood in silence, praying for them to leave.  
"Hey Prongs, what are you doing up here? Alone? Not having '_thoughts_' about Miss Evans are we?" Asked Sirius.

"Don't be vulgar." spat James, throwing the pair of boxers that Lily had dropped at his head.  
"You coming down or what?"

"Yeah but I've got to go to my dorm in a bit. Hey you haven't seen _Lily_?" James emphasised the name.

"she asked to _meet me_ outside the portrait hole in _five minutes_." James felt a hand wrap around his and squeeze his fingers lightly. He took that as an understanding.  
"No mate but if I were you I'd get going, you don't want her getting mad at you before she finds out you hung that stupid git of an ex of hers upside down in front of the entire common room."

"Oh shit, yeah." And with that James bolted out the door, hoping to Merlin that Lily had already left.


End file.
